heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sandman
The Sandman is a figure in folklore who brings good sleep and dreams. Sandman may also refer to: People *Steve Abbott or The Sandman, Australian comedian *Mariano Rivera, relief pitcher for the New York Yankees *Charles W. Sandman, Republican Congressman for New Jersey's 2nd district (1967–1975) and Republican candidate for Governor of New Jersey (1973) *Homeboy Sandman, an American rapper *Mark Sandman, singer and co-founder of the band Morphine *The Sandman, Jim Fullington, professional wrestler *Howard Sims or Sandman, vaudeville tap dancer Art, entertainment, and media Audio dramas *''The Sandman'' (audio drama), a 2002 Doctor Who audio drama Fictional entities *''Sandman, the name of many superhero characters published by DC Comics **Sandman, a comic book superhero first appearing in the 1930s **Sandman, former sidekick of Wesley Dodds and current Sandman *[[WIKIPEDIA:Sandman (Dungeons & Dragons)|Sandman (''Dungeons & Dragons)]], a creature in the Dungeons & Dragons series *Sandman, a comic book super villain who can transform his body into sand *Mr. Sandman, a character in the video game Punch-Out!! *''The Sandman'' (Vertigo), a comic book series by Neil Gaiman *Christian "The Sandman" Naylor, a villain in Death Warrant *Klein Sandman, the leader of the protagonists from Gravion *Sandman, a character on Bubba the Love Sponge's radio show *Sandman, a character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Sandman, a profession in Logan's Run *Sandman, a character in Rise of the Guardians *Sandman, a character in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Sandman, Dream Me A Dream" *Sandman, a character in The Santa Clause 2 *Sandmen, parasites in Dark•Matter for the roleplaying game Alternity *The Sandman, a drug dealer in Scarface: The World Is Yours *The Sandman, a lead character in Sleepstalker Film *''Sandmann - Historien om en sosialistisk supermann'' (2005), a Norwegian documentary about Sandmännchen, by Jannicke Systad Jacobsen *''The Sandman'' (1991 film), a short horror stop-motion animation film *''Sandman'' (1993 film), an indie horror movie directed by Eric Woster and co-written by Frank Rhodes *''The Sandman'' (2000 film), a 2000 short film by the Brothers Quay *''S&Man'' (2006) or Sandman, an American pseudo-documentary film on horror films * ''The Sandman'' (2011 film), a 2011 film directed by Peter Luisi Literature *''The Sandman'' (book), a children's book by Ralph Fletcher *''The Sandman'' (novel), a novel by Miles Gibson *''The Sandman'' (Vertigo), a comic book series written by Neil Gaiman *"Der Sandmann", a short story by E.T.A. Hoffmann Music Groups *The Sandmen, a Danish rock band best known from the film Nattevagten Albums *''Sandman'' (album), a 1976 album by Harry Nilsson Songs *"Sandmann" (song), 2009 song by Oomph! *"Enter Sandman", a song by Metallica *"Mr. Sandman", written by Pat Ballard, also recorded as "Sandman" *"Mr. Sandman", a song on the album ''Tical'' by Method Man *"Sandman", a song by America from the debut album America *"Sandman", a song by English band Hurts from Exile *"Sandman", performed by Kirsty McGee and 2013 movie Trance Periodicals *''Sandman'' (magazine), a music magazine Television *''Sandmännchen'', two different German children's bedtime television programms starting in 1958 Businesses *Sandman Hotels, a group of Canadian hotels and restaurant companies Vehicles *Sandman, the panel van version of the Holden Kingswood